


Don't Use Me as a Prop

by Soeverlasting



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Non-Explicit Sex, She didn't need to die like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: How Poseidon's princess could've not died in that chamber and her somewhat happy ending.
Kudos: 9





	Don't Use Me as a Prop

Hecuba hasn’t seen Poseidon in quite some time. She took her chance to escape. However, as she is chained to the floor, she can’t. Her only option is to blindly call for help. She hoped someone would answer her prayers. 

Lord Kratos, the new god of war, entered Poseidon’s chamber. Hecuba heard of the Ghost of Sparta and his unyielding rage. She backed away when she saw him and slumped back to the floor. She may never escape from here. 

Then Kratos came into the chamber. He must have figured out the secret to the shifting floors. Poseidon’s chamber always seemed to be one giant puzzle. 

In spite of being chained to the floor, Hecuba tried to get away from the spartan, begging to be left alone. There’s no telling what he will do to her.

Kratos freed her instead, by snapping off the chain to the floor, but not the cuffs around her hands. Kratos shoved Hecuba and told her to go. 

Hecuba ran out of her cage and was met with several rapid dogs on the platform. Kratos took care of those monsters with ease. She even fell off the platform and was hanging on for dear life. A part of her wanted to let go and fall to the depths below, but she had the will to live. Kratos roughly threw her back onto the platform.

Kratos continued to drag her across the halls while monsters and statues appeared from out of nowhere. Nothing could stop the god of war, as he tore through each and every one of them with ease.

Finally, they reached the exit that led to the Upper Gardens. There was a crank that refused to stay up. Kratos needed something to hold up the crank. 

He grabbed Hecuba and lifted her up. _No! Does he intend to use me? I’ll be crushed,_ Hecuba thought. She spotted something on the floor. A hammer from one of Poseidon’s statues. 

“Lord Kratos!” Hecuba begged. “The hammer, use the hammer. You can get more height.”

In a rare lapse of insight, Kratos heeded the woman’s suggestion. After putting her down, Kratos picked up the hammer and propped it against the crank. 

The gate stayed up and Kratos headed to the Upper Gardens. 

“Lord Kratos, please don’t leave me,” Hecuba said. However, Kratos ignored her. At least the god of war didn’t kill her. Even if he didn’t care so much for her. 

Hecuba considered where to go. She’s been Poseidon’s prisoner for so long that she’s forgotten where everything is. Going back is not an option, so her only way out is forward. 

However, her hands are still cuffed together. She wrapped them around one of the crank spokes and began to pull. Eventually, the chains snapped apart and she can move both hands again. 

She crept along the hallway, scared of attracting more monsters. Thankfully, nothing happened. Hecuba took a left and entered the Upper Gardens. The winds were strong and the rain heavy. Even so, Hecuba was desperate to escape from this awful place. 

The rain pelted her bare skin but she moved forward. She noticed a series of broken bridges. Lord Kratos must have used them to get across. 

Hecuba pulled on the crank. The bridge turned around in tune with another bridge across. There was a sizable gap but Hecuba was not going to let that deter her. 

She stepped back a bit and ran to the edge and jumped. She just barely made the gap and reached the other side. She repeated the process with the other bridges. 

She reached a terrace and entered another chamber. She walked up a long flight of stairs and entered a bed chamber. 

Hecuba saw Aphrodiate, the goddess of love, on the large bed surrounded by candles. 

“Who are you?” Aphrodite asked. 

“Hecuba Maneros my lady.” She bowed, even weary as she was, showing respect. “I was Poseidon’s…”

“Ah, yes. His ‘princess’.” Aphrodite got off the bed and went to Hecuba. 

Hecuba couldn’t lift her gaze from the goddess with her deep blue eyes and exposed breasts. She was easily the most beautiful woman Hecuba laid eyes on. 

“I can see why he kept you for himself.” Aphrodite reached for Hecuba’s face. “You’re sopping wet.” She snapped her fingers and two more women came to the goddess's side. One was blond and the other had darker hair. Both were quite beautiful in their own right. 

“Dry her up and put her in fresh clothes,” Aphrodite said to the handmaidens. 

“Yes, mistress,” they replied. They dragged Hecuba to another room. They stripped her damp clothes and wiped a towel all over her naked body. They gave her white sheets, similar to theirs, and presented her back to Aphrodite. 

“Tell me, did Kratos free you?” Aphrodite asked. She was back on the bed.

“Not exactly, he tried to use me to hold up a crank. I convinced him to use a giant hammer.” Hecuba never understood why Kratos would use her like that. The hammer was right there. 

“Men, thinking they can use us and abuse like that. Though, Kratos’ bedroom skills aside.” The handmaidens giggled. “He can be quite narrow-minded. Tell me, what do you intend to do?” 

“Escape, if I may,” Hecuba said. Where would she even go?

“Very well,” Aphrodite pointed to a portal on the other side of the room. “That would lead to my useless husband Hephaestus or you could stay with me. 

Hecuba considered her past experiences with gods. 

“Please, let me stay with you,” Hecuba said. 

Aphrodite backed further into the bed. The handmaidens led Hecuba into the bed. 

Hecuba spent the next several hours having crazy four-way sex with Aphrodite and her handmaidens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Her death was one of the most gratuitous acts of violence in the entire series. There were better ways to get past that puzzle.


End file.
